


looked like a teenage runaway

by zanykingmentality



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, Scary Movies, Vignette, this was a warmup for a longer fic i'm writing about these two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanykingmentality/pseuds/zanykingmentality
Summary: Lara Jean is in denial. Real feelings have never been her strong suit, anyway.





	looked like a teenage runaway

**Author's Note:**

> yes i watched this movie with my best friend johnny the other day and i was dying. it's so good. i'm so in love. please watch the movie it's so good. title is borrowed from Rollercoaster by Bleachers. 
> 
> as usual, unbetaed, but you can bet i used spellcheck. enjoy~

This whole fake-dating thing is starting to give Lara Jean a headache.

 

She and Peter walk through the hallway hand-in-hand. Gen gives them a death glare that Lara Jean pointedly ignores, but she’s sure Peter basks in the attention. Her heart is pounding a little, and she’s almost jealous until she reminds herself she does _not_ have a crush on Peter Kavinsky, that this is all _fake_ dating so Peter can get back with his ex. Who is, coincidentally, Lara Jean’s former best friend. Former, because of spin the bottle in seventh grade and a kiss that lasted less than a second.

 

Why is her life so convoluted?

 

When they’re at home, it’s like she’s hanging out with any other of her friends. Things are easy with Peter. He doesn’t ask too many questions that she can’t answer like Josh does. He doesn’t give her hard-to-follow advice like Chris does. He doesn’t make her stomach churn with guilt like Margot does. They watch Fight Club and Sixteen Candles, and eventually move to newer movies like The Avengers and Coraline.

 

“Isn’t it standard for a couple to watch some scary movie, and you like, jump into my arms at a really scary part, and I laugh at you affectionately?” There’s a cheeky lilt to Peter’s voice, just sweet enough to make Lara Jean’s heart twist over itself.

 

“It’s too bad for you I’m not easily scared,” she says.

 

“We’ll just have to see about that,” he says back, pulling the Babadook up on the screen. Kitty starts to walk in, but as soon as she sees the title of the movie about to play, she turns around and walks out. Lara Jean doesn’t blame her.

 

Maybe she jumps once or twice during the movie. Maybe she inches closer to Peter, who laughs and throws his arm over her shoulder. Maybe she’s getting a little _too_ used to this, fake-dating turning into real feelings and a possibility for real dating. Movies, _fantasies_ , she can do. This? Not so much.

 

Lara Jean will never admit to herself that she has, once again, fallen for Peter Kavinsky.

**Author's Note:**

> someone get lara jean a feelings doctor


End file.
